The Impromptu Goddess of Wednesday
by aestheticisms
Summary: - if only they could take that day out of the week. -Caitlin/Giima. For...people.


**a/n: will I be called cheap and lazy if I said that this was for both _arisu rin _and _Bijouie__? _if so, one of you better claim this, so I can write the other one a CaitlinxGiima. XD**

**/Vi is super tired. I just sipped the most delicious cup of tea. I love tea. **

**Also, I decided to call all my Caitlin one-shots/drabbles the 'Caitlin Collection'. The collection begins with the story of 'literary honor society', then goes to 'sychronocity', then goes to another story that isn't on here called 'the strategist's painted flowers' (which is a ThortonxCaitlin, and I might upload it here), then it's 'extraordinary hydrogen hearts' the Caitlin x Renbu, and finally we have this one. **

**...*fail*  
**

**Enjoy.**

**-RV**

**

* * *

**the impromptu goddess of wednesday

if only they could take that day out of the week.

-Giima/Caitlin

* * *

**THE STORY SO FAR **

Caitlin has a reputation for falling in love with any attractive man she lays her eyes on. She's broken her fair share of hearts, of course, but her heart's been broken too many times to count. She's not pleased with the development, and would much rather die than fall prey to another boy's pretty eyes.

It's too bad that after she returns from her short vacation in Sinnoh, she meets Giima in an Elite Four hallway.

(The last part is a lie; Caitlin already knew Giima before her leaving of Isshu. She just never directly looked into his eyes- a good thing.)

* * *

Caitlin hated Wednesdays. They were the worst day of the week, according to the maybe-royal blooded girl. She would rant endlessly about the stupidity of having a day in the week that simply served as a checkpoint; if you survived Wednesday, you survived the rest of the week.

But, of course, in Caitlin tradition, there was another reason she hated Wednesdays. Wednesdays were in Caitlin's life to remind her constantly of failed relationships. (It was most likely because she was an inhumane monster who was incapable of receiving love.) On the first Wednesday of December, Darach… (Oh, Darach, you silly man) told her he harbored no affection for her. On the second Wednesday of July, N decided to break off whatever relationship they had via an unfinished note (…Caitlin refuses to comment on N. Rumor has it she's still in love with him), and on the third Wednesday of October, Thorton kissed her and disappeared off the face of the earth (that…that was simply odd, Caitlin admits).

But, on the fourth Wednesday, she met Giima. She truly met the man under that cold, haughty exterior that had half of Isshu wrapped around his finger.

(Including the Elite Four's resident writer, Shikimi)

Caitlin walked down the aisles of the Elite Four building, her cyan eyes flickering from side to side, and then to the road in front of her. She measured her steps, the picture of plastic perfection, just like her mother taught her; she needed to keep up with appearances.

Then, she tripped, and Caitlin scowled as she prepared herself for landing.

The fall never happened; strong arms were wrapped around her thin waist, and propped her up. Caitlin turned around to see Giima, his dark blue eyes, oh my heavens by the stars those eyes were so beautiful, narrowed slightly, in concern and the lightest glint of irritation.

Caitlin felt her body go warm and then completely freeze over. No, she would not allow herself fall in love once again. This was ridiculous, completely insane, and no.

She wasn't going to fall for the siren's song again.

"Thank you." She murmured and Giima carefully unlatched himself from the girl and nodded.

"You're welcome, Caitlin."

That was all; that was all he said before disappearing into his chambers, a thousand feet in the air, where his red velvet sofa stood, currently unoccupied. That seat would become so familiar to Caitlin later; he would enter her room, pick her up, with her consent of course, and take her to his room, to simply talk. They would talk for hours and hours, about philosophy, life, death, and they not once talked about love. Giima was hesitant around the subject, Caitlin hated it. So they skirted around that particular topic, and dive into astronomy.

They were slowly becoming inseparable, and Caitlin felt that hole in her heart start to heal. But everything had a price; Shikimi's jealous glares followed Caitlin everywhere, haunted her subconscious, guilt welling up in her throat at the mere thought of her mentor. Renbu simply tsked and shook his head at the sight of the psychic type girl and the dark type man together. The fighting-type master muttered something about how 'being with Giima is going to break her heart again'.

Oh, how wrong Renbu was.

Caitlin felt like she was flying without wings.

Giima felt like he could drop his façade around the foreign girl.

And they lived in peace.

(At least, that's what they want you to believe. We all know that they had a longs way to go before actually admitting to each other their mutual feelings. Caitlin's heart is stone and Giima is too indecisive for commitments. From here, who knows what will happen, but Caitlin knows that for once in her life, the boy she fell in love with was not going to leave her on a Wednesday.)


End file.
